candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Apricot Alley
Non-spawning (unofficial) | released = | difficulty = Somewhat Hard }} Story Tiffi uses the liquorice from Nigel's hat to reconnect the telephone line. New things *Ingredients appear on jelly squares in marmalade in level 1844. *Level 1837 is unofficially the first level where candy bombs have a non-spawning colour of red, due to redesigning. Levels Apricot Alley is a somewhat hard episode. It contains three somewhat hard levels: , and , and three hard levels: , and . Fortunately, there are no very hard nor extremely hard levels. Overall, this episode is easier than the previous episode, Icing Islands. Gallery Story= EP124 Story.png|Episode story |-| Levels= Level 1836 Reality.png|Level 1836 - |link=Level 1836 Level 1837 Reality 3rd Version.png|Level 1837 - |link=Level 1837 Level 1838 V3 HTML5.png|Level 1838 - |link=Level 1838 Level 1839 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1839 - |link=Level 1839 Level 1840 Reality.png|Level 1840 - |link=Level 1840 Level 1841 V3 HTML5.png|Level 1841 - |link=Level 1841 Level 1842 Reality.png|Level 1842 - |link=Level 1842 Level 1843 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1843 - |link=Level 1843 Level 1844 V3 HTML5.png|Level 1844 - |link=Level 1844 Level 1845 V4 HTML5.png|Level 1845 - |link=Level 1845 Level 1846 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1846 - |link=Level 1846 Level 1847 V2 HTML5.png|Level 1847 - |link=Level 1847 Level 1848 V4 HTML5.png|Level 1848 - |link=Level 1848 Level 1849 V6 HTML5.png|Level 1849 - |link=Level 1849 Level 1850 Reality 2nd Version before.png|Level 1850 - (before candies settle)|link=Level 1850 Level 1850 Reality 2nd Version after.png|Level 1850 - (after candies settle)|link=Level 1850 |-| Champion title= Cordial Caller.png|Champion title|link=Cordial Caller Episode 124 completed! (Mobile).png|Episode 124 completed! (Mobile) |-| Icon= Apricotalley.png|Episode icon Trivia *This is the first episode in which both word in the episode name starts with letter A. **For Flash, this is the only time it happened, and consequently, it is the first episode by alphabetical order. *This is the sixth episode to have the name of a fruit in its title. *This is the fourth episode not to have Ingredients levels, with the first being Candy Town, the second being Blueberry Brush and the third being Bonbon Beanstalk. *The banner is exactly the same colouring as Sweet Skies. *This is the third episode in a row where a special booster candy appears in a level type for the first time. *Upon the release, the evil spawner is now called Magic Mixer, as seen in the pop-up note on level 1846. *This continues the trend where only odd numbered episodes contain jelly and ingredient levels while even numbered episodes do not since Fruity Fairground. However, with the redesign of level 1850, this is no longer the case. *Similar to Sundae Stables, this episode breaks the trend of having an extremely hard level. *This episode is the second episode to be rated below very hard since Wacky Waterhole. The first is Honey Highlands, but Taffy Treetops continues the trend for 11 more episodes. *A coconut wheel can be found near the phone box in the background. *This episode appears to take place in England, similar to Licorice Tower. *This episode contains the 800th jelly level, which is level 1850. Category:World openers (Flash) Category:Episodes released in 2016 Category:Fruit-related episodes Category:Country-based episodes